yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Olkov Armiv/Additional info
Full name Name The names in other languages may include spelling errors, different meanings, etc. This is unintentional. Ask someone who is a native speaker of the language if they can come up with a better name that roughly means something (can be anything) associated with Olkov Armiv. * Arabic: ** تاي فانغ tay fanigh, Tai Vang ** جيمس جورج jims jurj, James George * Chinese (Simplified): ** 泰万荣 Tài wàn róng, Tai Vang ** 詹姆斯·乔治· Zhānmǔsī·qiáozhì·, James George * Chinese (Traditional): ** 泰萬榮 Tài wàn róng, Tai Vang ** 詹姆斯·喬治· Zhānmǔsī·qiáozhì·, James George * Japanese: ** タイヴァン Taivu~an, Tai Vang ** ジェームズ·ジョージ Jēmuzu· jōji, James George * Korean: ** 타이 방 tai bang, Tai Vang ** 제임스 조지 jeimseu joji, James George * Russian: ** Ольков Джеймс Джордж Ol'kov Dzheyms Dzhordzh ** Ольков Ol'kov * Serbian: ** Олков Армив Olkov Armiv ** Олков Џејмс Џорџ Армив Olkov Džejms Džordž Armiv ** Олков Olkov * Tai Vang: ** Chinese: 12px 12px 12px 12px tǎi jǐng gaì vāng, Olkov James George Armiv ** Korean: 12px 12px byeong chul yeol yeok, Tai Vang * Thai: ** ไทวาง Thị wāng * Yiddish: ** אָלקאָוו אַרמיוו olkov armiv ** אָלקאָוו יעקב דזשארזש אַרמיוו olkov yekb jarzh armiv ** אָלקאָוו olkov * Yurkish (addition of diacritics): ** Õlkóv Ármïv ** Õlkóv Jämës Géörgë Ármïv ** Õlkóv If Olkov Armiv had existed in real-life, an anonymous person suggests he would have been from Russia and to some part Bulgaria. Family tree Olkov Armiv had a brother, Alkov Armiv. Olkov Armiv had a lot of sënjaneushni, which included Uo bin Zai, his deceased arch nemesis, Rn. Johnsáistër, who destroyed COBRA RASTER, Olkov's computer car and Jaim Pal Påssaision, a friend of his. Politics Olkov Armiv was the president of his home country Yurka from 1992 to 1999 and then again from 2004 until July 1, 2015. Between 1999 and 2004 Rsoa Jursi was the president. On July 1, 2015 Olkov Armiv stepped down in fear he would be considered a dictator. He became a Falseousian Supervisor at the same time. He chose Jan íc Moztihnoonw as the Acting President until Rarp Xalo Hermeter was elected on February 26, 2016. However, from January 20, 2017 to February 19, 2018, Olkov Armiv was forced to be de facto leader due to concerns about events on Earth. Hermeter will be the country's president until his post ends. Both still had the same powers they had respectively prior to the change in government, although Armiv was still closely supervising all actions done to ensure there was peace on Falseous. On February 19, 2018 Olkov Armiv stepped down as de facto leader due to the fact that the country doesn't actually need to go into such a phase just because of certain events on Earth. Ice hockey thumb|Olkov Armiv playing for Vabam Slices in a game against [[Repo City Team (playing home at Vabam Arena) in 2014]] Olkov Armiv (jersey number 98, had intentions to use 99 instead) played for Vabam Slices from August 14, 1987 to April 20, 2018, a total of (almost) 31 years. Life leading up to The Sims Olkov Armiv appears in The Sims. First form :En person som kan aldrig dö, även om universum försvinner för gott. Om något inte stämmer, vill han åtgärda det. Han försöker på bästa sätt kasta bort personer han inte gillar, men det hjälper inte alltid. Hans föräldrar har dött för flera år sedan. Fullständingt namn: Olkov James George Armiv center Hís face is not shown as a suitable head could not be found. His biography says that his parents are dead, this is incorrect, as his father is still alive, however, as of October 27, 2014 he has passed away. Second form center Now known as Olkov.b, his face is now shown, and he has different clothes. Unlike his first form, he has no biography. Life leading up to The Sims 2 :A person that cannot die. He may be restricted in a way he doesn't like. Nothing seems to have happened to Olkov since The Sims besides moving to Jaim Pal Påssaision's lot.